Benutzer Diskussion:Riddler07
Wilkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite. (Hey, Riddle me this: Welches Wort hat fünf "s" ?) Hi, Batman Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Riddler07. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Wikia (Diskussion) 12:17, Juli 24, 2011|} Hallo und Herzlich Wilkommen bei uns (dem Batman Wiki)Bearbeiten Hallo dann auch noch mal von mir persönlich, da die Nachricht oben irgendwie automatisch erstellt wird, oder so. (Unterschriftenfälschung!) So, ich wollte sagen: Hallo, schön, dass du zu uns (dem Batman Wiki) gefunden hast, ich hoffe du bleibst uns (dem Batman Wiki) noch lange erhalten und hilfst dabei unsere (die des Batman Wikis) Artikel zu erweitern, erstellen, was weiß ich. ein sich-über-neue-benutzer-freuender (unterschrifft) Das oben werde ich ab jetzt allen neuen Benutzern auf die Diskuseite schreiben. Brauchst du Hilfe? Hallo Riddler07, ich bin Laximilian scoken, Wikia Entertainment Praktikant. Ich bin soeben auf dein Wiki gestoßen und es gefällt mir! Du hast einige schöne Bilder auf der Hauptseite - aber leider fehlt noch ein passender Skin Ich würde dir daher anbieten, einen Skin für dich zu erstellen. Gibt es etwas bestimmtes, was du gerne verwenden würdest? Desweiteren würde ich dir gerne etwas mit deinem Wiki helfen, zum Beispiel mit einer Erweiterung. Die Top 10-Listen würden sich meiner Meinung nach hier sehr gut machen. Wenn du magst, kann ich diese für dich freischalten lassen. Ich würde mich über eine Antwort auf meiner Diskussionsseite freuen! Schönen Tag noch, Maximilian (talk) 12:40, 26. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Lass dir vom deutschen Content Production Team etwas unter die Arme greifen Hallo! Ich bin Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) von Wikia Deutschland und leite das deutsche Content Production Team. Wir würden deinem Wiki gerne für zwei Wochen aushelfen und es etwas aufmöbeln -- neue Seiten erstellen, bestehende Seiten ausbauen und die Hauptseite überarbeiten. Durch das bevorstehende Erscheinen des neuen Batman-Spiels "Batman Arkham City" für diverse Konsolen würden wir gerne, sofern du damit einverstanden bist, das Wiki um Videospielartikel erweitern. Das ist sinnvoll - denn Leute, die nach Batman suchen und das Wiki besuchen haben sicher auch Interesse daran, alles über die Videospiele ihres Lieblingsheldes zu erfahren. Des Weiteren möchten wir die Seiten auch mit einigen Vorlagen bestücken. Ich habe auf deiner Benutzerseite gelesen, dass du etwas ähnliches vor hast! Auch würden wir gerne etwas an der Hauptseite arbeiten und sie grafisch und inhaltlich etwas aufmotzen. Entsprechend des Vorschlages Videospiel-Artikel aufzunehmen, würden wir auch gerne ein Icon zu den Videospiel-Artikeln einfügen. Wir haben noch einige weitere nette Ideen, du kannst gespannt sein! Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir deine Meinung zu unserem Vorschlag auf meiner Diskussionsseite zukommen lässt. Ich hoffe, wir können einiges zusammen in den zwei Wochen erreichen! Marc-Philipp (Talk) 10:03, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Bezüglich Comics Hallo! Ich bin Micha (ElBosso) und Helfer bei Wikia Deutschland. Da wir dir hier ja ein bisschen zur Hand gehen dürfen, wollte ich mich einmal erkundigen, ob du denn einen Vorschlag hast, wie wir die Vorgehensweise bei den Comic-Artikeln gestalten wollen. Ich habe bereits zwei Infoboxen dazu erstellt, die du dir evtl. mal anschauen kannst. Das größte Problem wird aber die unterschiedliche Handhabung der Comic-Veröffentlichungen in den USA und im deutschsprachigen Raum sein. Bspw. die "Batman Adventures"-Reihe, die in den USA "The Batman Adventures" betitelt wurde und über wesentlich mehr Ausgaben und untergeordnete Reihen als die deutsche Version verfügt (auf deutsch erschienen, wenn ich mich nicht irre, nur die ersten 36 Hefte bis 1997. In den USA lief die Reihe ca. bis 2004). Hast du einen Vorschlag? Du kannst dich dazu gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite äußern. Micha 14:36, 12. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Infoboxen Nochmal ich ;) Was hältst du davon, die Parameter der Infoboxen optional zugestalten? Sprich, dass sie nur angezeigt werden, sobald sie einen Inhalt haben? Bisher habe ich das nur testweise mal bei der Vorlage:Infobox_Person und Vorlage:Infobox_Ort so gemacht. Eine Dokumentation dazu habe ich auch schon erstellt: hier. Beliebige weitere Parameter lassen sich natürlich noch hinzufügen. --Micha 08:09, 17. Okt. 2011 (UTC) __ Ich finde das gut so. Das sieht sowieso nicht gut aus, wenn da eine Spalte leer steht. ein gut-findener eddi nigma 10:12, 19. Okt. 2011 (UTC) He he left|thumb|124pxAlso, man spricht ja eigentlich nicht über die Konkurenz, aber die haben unsere Bilder genommen! zB hier und hier. Ok ich will mal nicht so sein. Wir tun das doch auch, oder? Naja, ist ja nur weil ich die Bilder hochgeladen hab. ein bestohlender eddi nigma 16:11, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hi Danke, aber ich war nur zufällig am Stöbern und hab den Fehler gefunden und ausgebessert. Ehrlich gesagt hab ich kaum Ahnung von Batman, deswegen werd ich nix beisteuern können. Aber ich wünsche weiterhin viel Erfolg! 16:11, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Top 100 und Facebook Box Hi Riddler07, Ich wollte nur Mal vorbeischauen und dir sagen, dass dein Wiki unter den deutschen Top 100 Wikis ist! Auf diesen Wikis würden wir gerne einen Banner für unsere Facebook-Seite einbinden. Ich habe dir das Beispiel-Banner rechts auf der Hauptseite eingebunden. Damit du auch etwas davon hast, würden wir dir im Gegenzug anbieten, dein Wiki auf eben erwähnter Seite zu posten. Wenn du Fragen dazu, Fragen zu etwas anderem hast oder Hilfe benötigst für bspw. deine Hauptseite oder deinen Skin, dann lass es mich wissen! Gruß, Micha (Talk) 15:47, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hallo, Ich finds super, dass das Batman Wiki in den Top 100 ist! Danke fürs Bescheid sagen. Allerdings halte ich nicht viel von Facebook, werde deßhalb auch dort nichts posten. Im Grunde ist es mir aber egal ob da dieser Banner ist, oder nicht. Meinetwegen kann er da bleiben, wenn er so bleibt wie er ist. Wäre er zu groß würde er mich stören. Sonst bin ich zufrieden und habe keine Fragen. Obwohl: Gibt es diese Top 100 irgendwo zu sehen? ein top 100ter eddi nigma 17:47, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Hey, :Keine Sorge, die Box wird nicht größer ;-) :Du selbst musst dort auch gar nichts weiter machen. Mit dem Angebot habe ich auch nur gemeint, dass du uns gerne eine Nachricht zukommen lassen kannst, die wir dann für dich über die Wikia-Facebook-Seite posten würden. Da habe ich mich vielleicht ein wenig unklar ausgedrückt. Falls du diesbezüglich also etwas loswerden möchtest, lass es uns wissen. :Die Top100 sind meines Wissens nach nicht öffentlich einzusehen. :Gruß, Micha (Talk) 13:58, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Achso. Naja, ich wüsste jetzt nichts, was auf Facebook stehen sollte (außer vielleicht, dass ein paar neue Nutzer sehr willkommen wären, ich fühle mich doch ein bisschen einsam). Aber nein. Ich hab nichts was da stehen sollte. :Danke eddi nigma 14:54, 9. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Beitrag Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, diese Seite ist wirklich gut. Dwarf 333 10:28, 21. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Finde ich auch, bitte dich aber freundlichst darum Ausdrücke wie "stinkreich" zu unterlassen und nur zu Charakteren zu schreiben, die wirklich im Batman-Universum existieren. Ansonsten würde ich mich sehr über ernsthafte Mitarbeit freuen. eddi nigma 17:07, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC)